


Coffee in the Morning

by koi_ling



Series: Nothing Is Gonna Take You from My Side [9]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Switching, hugrugh bYE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi_ling/pseuds/koi_ling
Summary: Awakenings: a follow up.





	Coffee in the Morning

 

It comes quite naturally, more than Mino has thought it would.

(Mino had spent time picturing how it could work between them, if it could ever, but he knew they were just fantasies he shouldn’t have. Seungyoon was with Taehyun and Mino was too late in his realization. Fate was merciless and he was meant to another series of meaningless encounters)

They have always been together, anyways. He reasons that it’s not such a big deal, not the biggest of changes, because they’re used to each other like no one else in the world. All the good habits as well as the bad ones, all the perks and flaws, the dislikes and likes they have – he knows every nook and cranny of the map of Seungyoon’s soul, and so does Seungyoon.

It’s a small shift, one that shouldn’t make his heart flutter the way it does, and yet. When Seungyoon gives him a side-hug, his touch will linger on his hip for a little longer; when Mino searches for his hand, Seungyoon will grip at his and intertwine their fingers, swinging their arms back and forth as they keep talking. When they are on their couch, it will just come easily to lean on the other, and tangle their limbs in search for warmth.

It’s not such a big deal – _a lie,_ Mino tries to reassure himself with it.

The truth is that Seungyoon has never been this open to him and Mino notices it only now. When he smiles and laughs at his jokes, when he bickers with him and says he’s no fun, when they just chitchat, Mino can see it now. And it almost chokes him as he drowns in its wholeness.

The love in Seungyoon’s eyes, so blatant and honest, that must have been restrained for so long. It’s all there, resurfacing after years of being forced to the bottom of his heart. It surges and surges without any extra weight pulling it down, and pushes outward with a sparkle in his eyes that’s enchanting. Mino is completely taken aback by it.

Even if it’s not much of a difference because they do the same things as before they got together, Mino can’t help but feeling like a whole new world has opened its doors just to him, right where the old one was standing. He walks through those doors with a shaky excitement that soon turns in deafening love.

Seungyoon likes to seal everything they do with a kiss. It’s the possibility of kissing Mino that makes him bold, Mino thinks, and the fact they can do it just as much as they want. Seungyoon’s lips are so thick yet soft against his, and his mouth is so hungry, devouring every inch it can reach. It makes Mino feel giddy, vertiginous, like a child that has no control over his life and enjoys freedom for the first time. It takes time to adjust to such an experience - its vibrant hues, the void under his feet, the intensity of even one kiss he hadn’t pictured before.

Mino loves to tug at his soft hair, fists against his head, until it stings a bit and he can hear it in Seungyoon’s ragged breath, in his hands digging in his sides without restraint. It’s different from all the girls he had, the way Seungyoon won’t ask him to stop if he comes off as too strong, the way Seungyoon will kick his shin or punch his back or scratch his neck without even caring for his complaints.

It excites Mino, turns him on - how there is nothing he can’t hide to Seungyoon, nothing Seungyoon can’t take, nothing he will let him do without expressing his own opinion about that matter. It’s just like they were before, but with all the truth laid down in the sun, and that makes them stronger, closer.

In any other situation, it would be Mino taking the first step to action, but this is nothing like anything he had before. Despite all the talks he and Seungyoon had during their years of friendship, it was all more than fragmentary. Mino never asked more than Seungyoon told him, as their mutual agreement was to not talk about details besides those odd quirks of people they met that they could make fun of.

He has no idea how to move in this jungle of new experiences, so he musters his courage up for every time he leans into a kiss. He enjoys how their lips fit against each other, the wet hotness of his mouth, Seungyoon’s frame pressing against his own – the flow of love in his half-lidded eyes as they part, the lust he can see in it. It sends shivers to his back, an excitement he can’t shake off, a happiness he is now starting to learn. It makes Mino’s heart swell and burn in desire, every time like the first time.

  


It’s Seungyoon that takes the initiative, unsurprisingly. Despite the want he feels in his guts, Mino has still to find the boldness to trace Seungyoon’s body with his hands, to touch and explore without residual embarrassment, and it’s Seungyoon that saves him from further hesitations.

His hands are expert when they play with the fly of his jeans - that’s something Mino can do, there is no difference up to this point - and then dive inside his underwear. They hesitate a bit, not because they don’t know where to touch, but because Seungyoon isn’t sure whether Mino will like it from a guy.

He grabs at his length quietly, tentatively, his cold skinny fingers wrapped around the warm sensitive skin in a gentle vise. Mino reasons that this moment stretches for a very long while, as he looks at Seungyoon’s focused face and feels his hand sliding around him to pump him to full hardness.

He notices every flutter of his eyelids, every short breath Seungyoon takes, and with reverent indecisiveness he then follows the trajectory of his eyes, his stare dropping down to his cock in his hands. It feels a little too raw until Seungyoon smears his precum from the head to the sides, and Mino _hears_ his own breath catching in his throat.

It gets harder to focus as Seungyoon jerks him faster, and Mino can only cling onto him with his arms splayed across his back, his mouth lapping at his neck in a wordless mess of hot kisses. He pushes in the tight circle of his hand, shaking at every twist of his fingers around his erection, and it takes Mino a while to notice that Seungyoon has stopped moving, every ability of perception lost in the scorching depth of his pleasure.

“H-Seun-what?”, he says at the end, his voice sounding way too wasted to make any sense to him.

With such red cheeks and hooked eyes, Seungyoon looks as fucked as Mino probably is - Mino can feel the shape of his bulge pressing against his thigh, and it should probably be burdensome to him, but it makes him giddier than ever. Seungyoon shivers in a quick noiseless chuckle.

“Can - Mino, can I suck you off?”, he says without looking away, a half-grin twisting his mouth upward. He looks confident, but Mino can feel the tinge of uncertainty in his voice.

“I-”, and Mino shouldn’t really be embarrassed like the virgin he isn’t, but there is something he can’t quite pinpoint in Seungyoon’s effect on him. He’s always been weak for him, always been craving for his attention, even if he didn’t know at what length he would want it - and maybe, it’s just the fact he doesn’t know how to be with a guy - or maybe, he thinks, it’s just that Seungyoon is Seungyoon and no one else.

“I really want to”, he continues with another smirk, and Mino finds the courage all at once, in that look Seungyoon gives him, and lets go of any preconception he could have until now.

He doesn’t speak - he doesn’t think he can at the moment - but he nods his head quite earnestly, and tugs at his hair with one of his sweaty hands. Seungyoon smiles in understanding, bending forward to wrap his lips around his skin.

The first touch is like fire burning through flesh and muscle - blood rushes to his cock, and he doesn’t think he’s ever been this hard - that only kindles at every other open kiss on his skin. His tongue is just another flare that makes Mino arch into its touch, and he’s unable to quiet down the cries rising in his chest, all his words turning in a mumbling mess without end nor beginning.

Mino clasps his fists around Seungyoon’s hair, his nails digging in his scalp, but more than to control his moves, it’s just to find an anchor in that ocean of sensations. Seungyoon’s mouth is excruciatingly hot around him, as it circles his head and dips down on his length; the suction of his lips makes Mino lose it shamelessly, without any further concern. He’s shaking as he pushes inside him restlessly, almost desperately.

He’s good at it, and Mino would love to joke about it with him - _bro, you should have used your talent way earlier, we would have skipped all those stupid fights over who got the better room of the house, I’d let you have it_ \- but Mino isn’t sure that his tongue would work the way he wants, say the words he means to speak.

He’s rather sure that he’s already blessing Seungyoon’s mouth at loud, though, because he can feel the laugh around his cock and Mino knows he turns in a blabbermouth when he’s almost at the edge of an orgasm - praising others is a valuable perk, he thinks, or just something he can’t avoid at this point of no return. Little encouragements and words of appreciation are a must, especially when it feels so good he could almost burst into tears.

“Y-you are so good to me”, he utters, and when Seungyoon fondles his balls with his hands and sucks the underside of his cock, Mino just knows that’s it. He comes with a low grunt, his pulse thumping in his ears, his soul lost under the weight of such a shock.

“I have no idea how I could have lived without this”, he says after a while, his body still quivering for the aftershock, and he quite means it.

  


Mino is absolutely thrilled by the way Seungyoon feels around him.

He's always been an hungry lover, his passion growing and boosting as it’s spent, and that doesn't change with a new partner, especially if it's Seungyoon. It actually increases, the natural curiosity, the eagerness to discover, the need to feel him against his skin - once it starts, it just doesn't have a way to stop, as if he had been starved for all those years and he's finally getting to have all he wants. He stuffs himself with it, greedily, trying to have all of what Seungyoon has kept from him all this time.

Mino is surprised by the way Seungyoon lets him in, as if he had waited for this for a very long time; and he probably has, waited and wished and hoped, somewhere deep down inside, that Mino would love him the way he has been doing all this time. Now, he's finally ready to give in to every silly demand Mino can make, without any of his usual barriers between them.

Seungyoon opens up to him so easily that Mino can't help the hunger, can't help the fire guiding his inexperienced fingers. He's glad Seungyoon shows him the way and doesn't hide when he has to say what will make him feel good, and Mino just complies at his requests like an obedient lover. Seungyoon feels hot and tight around him, and his skin easily blushes in beautiful shades of pink.

Mino learns it's not too difficult to bring another guy to pleasure because he knows all the tricks needed for a good handjob; he learns the weight of Seungyoon’s cock in his hand, the size of his reddened head, later the taste of his cum, the way his ass will clench around him, how he’ll sound when he’s being fucked.

Mino is almost rabid in his passion, restless, as if he were scared this might end when he stops for a moment to let the quiet fill the space between their bodies. It’s something visceral, something he can’t control, even when he has Seungyoon in his arms, bent under him. It’s ingrained in his mind, endlessly, in a circle looped around his sanity.

And Mino feels that somehow he still has to learn how to appreciate what they have together without demanding something more - he still has to find a rhythm that won’t reveal how needy he is, how desperate he has been all this time to just get his hands over Seungyoon and never let him go. Just because he didn’t have a name for it, it doesn’t mean it didn’t exist.

He knows he’s still hopelessly trying to grip Seungyoon’s neck and squeeze, squeeze, to possess and claim as his own. Like he has never grown up from the kid who wanted to slip his hands over his skin and - _and strangle_.

  


Mino doesn’t know how Seungyoon can be this calm - this gentle - all the time. It looks like it wasn’t him the one who actually loved Mino first, the one longing for something that was more than friendship, but the contrary. He has no rush, shows no sign of impatience; his hands are somehow firm but warm when they hold Mino, when they touch and explore, and his lips are always hot over him but without burning.

All the clumsy restlessness that lives in Mino doesn’t belong to Seungyoon - Mino even wonders if it’s possible to be like this all the time, because even if Seungyoon opens up to him, it still feels as if he hasn’t lost his self-control and he’s the one in charge between them. It doesn’t matter if it’s Seungyoon whimpering under him, his face all red and his eyes shut, and it’s Mino who is pounding into him, it still feels as there is something Mino can’t grasp of him.

And that’s what makes Mino easily fall for his scheme, in retrospective. He is the type of guy that goes with the flow and Seungyoon is so good at _leading_ it - his hands are everywhere, as they softly grip and squeeze and caress, and Mino lets him touch where no one did before.

Seungyoon’s fingers are long and skinny - just the way he is - and Mino is surprised he doesn’t feel that shocked by the intrusion. It’s just an inch a time, something that Seungyoon takes slowly, very slowly, so that it requires few weeks before Mino asks for it by his own will. There is a certain angle Seungyoon can hit with the tip of his fingers, when he curls them, that make Mino feel a certain way - a certain way…

Mino doesn’t even notice, at first, how Seungyoon gently moves, around and around and around, like a predator to its prey, until there is no more room for escape - and his hands, just like the endearments in the shell of his ear, move and move and move to their target at the same dangerous pace. Seungyoon makes him fall without even noticing. Everything he does - his touches, his kisses, the way he is when they are together - is like water that smoothens every edge Mino didn’t know he had. And without extra disturbance, quietly, Seungyoon pulls him into a fire.

  


The stretch of two fingers is something he got used to. The pleasure that comes with it, something Mino has learnt to crave - as well as the friction, as well as the burnt, and something he can’t say at loud. Not without sounding perfectly, irremediably fucked.

He whispers it in Seungyoon’s ear one night. Seungyoon has managed to meet every member of his band (even Taehyun, and Mino has spent his evening being preoccupied with mild concern and jealousy), Seungyoon feels drunk with joy for the relative success and Mino just blurts it out between chuckles. It immediately feels like a weight has been lifted from his chest, as the words sink in.

Seungyoon’s eyes are full of hunger and so are Mino’s, he bets, mirror of the same desire that makes Seungyoon lose his usual self-control - the fluidity of his movements lost in the hurry of the moment, mouth against mouth as his fingers claw at his clothes, and pull. And pull.

Mino falls on the first flat surface they can find, the couch, as he tries to get rid of his sweatpants. He can’t stop the giggle of embarrassment at his clumsiness and he’s grateful that Seungyoon is not better than him, his face buried in his elbow as he tries not to laugh. It feels like the old times, before he screwed up their friendship, before he kissed him out of spite, but it also feels like the ultimate step has been taken and this is the natural continuation of what they had all these years.

Mino is sure he has never been this happy in his life, because this is a sort of happiness that’s entirely different from when he’s on stage, from the music pumping in his veins and the crowd screaming for him - it’s something personal, that’s shared not with the world but between them.

The smile still lingers on Seungyoon’s face when he spreads Mino’s legs apart - Mino jokes about the lube he produces from one of his pockets; “That’s something I always carry when you’re around”, Seungyoon is smooth as usual - and then works his magic. The stretch of one finger is familiar as much as the craving it elicits; a second one has become a habit, and it doesn’t take too long for Seungyoon to open him up enough to make Mino want for more.

“Are you sure about this?” he asks as he rolls a condom over his length - Mino thinks maybe he should help him with that, maybe he should wrap his fingers around him, feel his hot skin, but he's unable to do so. He's stuck watching him move, now smoothly, even if he can still see the excitement Seungyoon can't hide, in his smile and his nervous fingers as he smears a handful of lube over his cock.

“Don’t pretend you haven’t dreamt of this”, he jokes, but he sounds half-breathless. Mino knows he's nervous as much as Seungyoon, yet he wants it all the same. He longs for it with every fiber of his being, and he doesn't know how Seungyoon has managed to wrap him around his little finger, but this is something Mino can't help any longer. It's useless to fight any leftover masculinity that someone must have taught him when he had no idea of what gay meant, and it doesn't matter if it's something he might have considered dreadful when they started (even if he has never said at loud, never showed this part to Seungyoon to be a better friend to him).

Seungyoon has been careful all this time, dampening the intensity of his passion and desire to meet Mino’s expectations, but Mino has never been scared of him, of what Seungyoon can do to him. Not really. He realizes he has wanted it for as long as he can remember, as long as his mind can trace back to thoughts that make sense. If there is someone who can wreck Song Mino, that's Seungyoon.

Mino regains the ability to move as he reaffirms this certainty within himself and wraps his hand around Seungyoon’s hardened cock. He tugs at it, fingers sliding on the lubed latex of the condom. “I told you I want you to fuck me”, he says with a grin, levelling his eyes with Seungyoon’s stare. It's so hot, the fire stirring in his belly, almost asphyxiating. “You better be good… so I'll ask you again”.

The sound Seungyoon does isn't human, a grunt so low it makes Mino shiver in pleasure. He props his legs the best he can in their current situation, pushing Mino further into the couch, his hands hooking around his knees as he tries to find the right position. It takes a few instants for Seungyoon to settle - Mino lets him manhandle him without a complaint, too amused by the face he’s making - as he moves one of Mino’s thighs up to his torso.

“It’ll be better this way”, he says, adding a little more of lube on Mino’s opening. It feels cold enough to send another shiver to his back, but it’s not only that. Mino holds his breath for a moment that feels much longer than it is, eyes on Seungyoon, always on Seungyoon; and he shrivels under the wholesome entity of what’s happening.

This kind of stretch is different, like something he has never experienced in his life. It burns and stings, but not in a bad way. Mino welcomes the hug that comes afterwards, Seungyoon crushing against him as he moves very slowly, so slowly inside him - inch after inch, another word of encouragement against Mino’s skin.

“Loose up a bit”, Seungyoon pants to his neck, butterfly kisses wetting his column and jaw. Mino cradles his sides in his hands as much as he can, his folded leg struggling to find the right place till Seungyoon guides it around his hip, Mino’s heel digging into the small of his back. “Like this, like this”, he whispers onto his cheek, another inch further inside, and it’s suddenly so much it takes Mino’s breath away.

He doesn’t say a word, he doesn’t makes a sound as Seungyoon seats inside him. He just nods, frantically, when Seungyoon searches his eyes to be sure this is ok, and Mino’s hands naturally reach his head to wrap around his hair and pull, pull him into a kiss. His mouth is dry for the nervous feel he didn’t know he was bearing, but Seungyoon is warm and wet against him, lips as swollen as always.

He feels full, and so much more Mino can’t tell. “Move”, his voice cracks, Seungyoon chuckles against his lips. He thrusts shallowly inside him, his hands stroking his thighs almost lazily, but every little move echoes within Mino, intensifies tenfold. The burn is replaced by something different, the craving of something more intense, every inch of Seungyoon’s cock filling him up in a way that Mino has pictured since the first finger breached inside him few weeks ago.

He asks him to be faster, and Seungyoon giggles as he bents Mino under him, pulling his hips upward so that his back will tilt and he’ll have more access. He rams into him with much more intensity - and then, Mino can’t help the cry -, his face flushed in red and a tiny film of sweat that makes Seungyoon glow in beauty. Mino can only watch, once more, as Seungyoon wrecks him instant by instant, his thrusts becoming more powerful as he sets a merciless pace.

He doesn’t hold back the whines and moans; Mino has never been the type to be quiet anyways. His voice cracks and dies when air becomes too little, Seungyoon angling himself to hit the right spot. Mino jolts and digs his nails into his back at that, words failing him. It’s a cue for Seungyoon to shove his cock deeper. He drags it up and down against his prostate, with slow but powerful thrusts that make Mino wheeze.

“No praise today? Is it too much?” he has the gall to joke around, and Mino would love to fight back but he can’t really think straightly. There is nothing he can do to shut him up, to stop the broad smile on Seungyoon’s face. He doesn’t even want to.

He can feel tears welling in his eyes as Seungyoon takes a hold of his neglected cock, precum leaking on his skin since earlier, and strokes it tenderly, his thumb circling its head. Mino has to bite his own hand because he doesn’t want to give in once more, mewls of pleasure threatening to break his silence.

Seungyoon stutters when Mino clenches around him, feeling the orgasm building up inside him. He arches his back as the the pleasure increases like a wave that takes hold of every fiber of his being, coming back and forth as Seungyoon fucks him, and it’s in that moment that Mino feels it in its entirety, raw, open, limitless. He holds onto Seungyoon, lacing his hands around his head to kiss him again and again.

It’s there, intense and electrifying like nothing else - the sense of wholeness that Mino has tried so hard to find. His hands are carding through Seungyoon’s hair, with no desire to squeeze or tear apart, no inexplicable need to hold so strongly till there is no air left in his lungs, his pale neck crumbling under his palms. Mino is sated, and doesn’t want - _doesn’t need_ \- to ask for more.

He can feel it like he hasn’t done in the past months, he can feel the love and happiness Seungyoon pours in every little move he does, the way he enjoys the teasing between them, and how he loves to take the lead and unfold Mino under his fingers until all that is left is his heart beating for Seungyoon. It’s something mutual, Mino thinks, a pleasure that isn’t measurable, a desire that crosses both of their minds - he can see it now, the want Seungyoon has hidden from him in these years, the mutual desire of being special to him, being his one and only, the wish of burning together - and mold into something different, something that is boundless and seamless just like their love for each other, once it has found its wings.

Until their shared oxygen ends, and they’re so close they’ve become the same entity. And even if after that it will come a natural separation, both of them coming back to what they were before, two people with their own individuality, there is nothing that can break the bond they have shared together.

Mino can’t help the words - I love you, love you love you love you - flowing from his lips as Seungyoon pushes him forward to the edge of insanity, his thrusts becoming frantic and hasty as he comes closer to his orgasm.

Mino comes harder than ever before, with Seungyoon’s cock dug up into his ass.

  


The next day, he wakes up to Seungyoon sleeping against his side. Mino has no idea how they reached the bed from the couch, but he’s grateful because at least they have slept more comfortably.

His back aches when he gets up and shuffles his feet to the kitchen. No surprise really, he thinks Seungyoon has been a bit too wild for being his first time. He sighs quite theatrically even if no one can hear him, his hands busy making coffee for the two of them.

Seungyoon’s favourite cup is chipped on the rim, a brown gash in the white porcelain. Mino runs his thumb over it as he waits for the coffee to brew.

It comes quite naturally, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> one chapter left to the end!


End file.
